Daddy's Arms Wide Open
by tamara72
Summary: First time fathers George, Harry, Ron and Draco with their newborn children. Fourth in the Next Generation series. Also, for the Parent/Child Song Fic Challenge.


_The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination._

_Note that the births don't take place on the same date or even the same year. I wanted to portrait of first time fathers, and luckily I found a song that reflected how I believed these men would be feeling. This is also for my own Parent/Child Song Fic Challenge. Please read and review. - tamara_

Daddy's Arms Wide Open

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is gonna change  
I closed my eyes, began to pray  
Then tears of joy streamed down my face_

George smiled at Angelina despite the tears streaming down his face. He was seated next to her on the bed with his arms open as the nurse placed first their newborn son then their daughter into them. Their twins, barely hours old.

"They both look like you." George said taking in their dark skin tone and dark hair.

"They have my coloring, but I think Fred has your features and Roxanne is going to have your eyes. Such beautiful eyes." Angelina said as she brushed her fingers through her daughter's downy hair.

"I think they will both be beaters." George said as if there could be no other outcome.

"They may not even like Quidditch." Angelina said, but they both laughed. "They can't even hold their own heads up yet, we will have a while to wait before we learn if they are destined to be beaters or the preferred choice, chasers."

"I'm gonna teach them all about Quidditch and jokes and business." George declared.

"And we will love and support them no matter what." Angelina said.

"No matter what." George agreed smiling as Angelina wiped the tears that were still streaming down his face.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

Harry and Ginny stood side by side as they watched their first child, a son, as he slept in the hospital bassinet. Little James Sirius was only twenty-four-hours old.

He was a father now, and it scared him to death. This was far scarier then facing Voldermort. Who would have guessed that having the responsibility of shaping this little life was more overwhelming then saving the Wizarding world.

Did he know how to be a good father? He hoped he could pull it off. It was the most important thing in the world to him.

When Teddy came into his life, he had openly sought out words of wisdom from Arthur.

'When he falls and scrapes his knees, spread your arms wide open so he can come to you for comfort. When he does something wrong, keep your arms wide open so he knows your love will never stop. In everything you do, keep your heart wide open.'

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything  
Oh yeah  
With arms wide open, wide open_

Hermione leaned against the door jam as she watched as Ron sat in the rocking chair with their two-day-old little girl in his arms. Their little Rosie with his red hair and her brown eyes.

They hadn't known they were having a girl until the second she was born. And even though Ron had said he didn't care what they had, she had seen him watch George and Harry with their sons. She knew he dreamed of his own son.

Now everything in his life had changed, but she knew the minute Rose was placed Ron's arms. She'd seen the awed look on his face. He wouldn't trade his daughter for all the boys in the world.

Yes, everything in his life had changed from the sunlight yellow walls of their daughter's room, to the little frilly dresses that already filled the closet. She knew he wouldn't go back to his old life for anything. And it was one more reason why she loved him.

"You know that babies cry sometime, and we just have to let her." Hermione teased him.

"I'm just showing her that she is loved." Ron responded.

"You are already so wrapped around her finger." Hermione came and knelt down beside them. She ran her finger over Rose's palm and Rose instinctively grabbed her finger tightly.

"I don't care." Ron said. He loved the little girl so much he would do anything to show her his love. Hermione couldn't help but kiss him for loving her and loving their daughter with all of his heart.

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
That he can greet the world  
With arms wide open_

Draco sat on the settee, his arm draped around his wife as she held their three-day-old son. A picture his father had given him at that age in his hand for comparison. He had to agree that his son was the spitting image of himself. He could only wish that his son's heart was the spitting image of Astoria's heart.

He wants his son to face this world without prejudice. To know his dreams were not limited to the expectations of others.

The nightmare of his own life was only salvaged by the love of his wife. She sees the world with bright clear eyes and a loving heart. He is learning from her and is thankful she will be by his side as they raise their little Scorpius with limited influence by their fathers.

She gives him hope that their son can face this world with arms wide open. That he can live his life however he sees fit. That Scorpius's future is wide open.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this placeI'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything  
Oh yeah_

With arms wide open, wide open

**With Arms Wide Open by Creed**

The End


End file.
